To machine a part, a cutter with two removable cutting plates pressed and attached to respective base surfaces of two radial housings axially opposite one another is conventionally used. Each base surface has at its center a threaded attachment hole with which a clamping screw is engaged, passing through a smooth attachment hole provided in the thickness of the plate, in order to press a contact face thereof on the base.
However, as the screw has a certain lateral clearance with respect to the threading, in order to facilitate the screwing, such a screwing can control only one degree of freedom in translation, in the “vertical” direction, in order to hold the contact face of the plate secured in the plane of the base of the housing.
To control the two other degrees of freedom in so-called horizontal translation, in its plane, i.e. to precisely align the plate with respect to its desired position on the base, and also to prevent a parasitic rotation on it, the housing also comprises a series of two lateral sides on which two flanks of the plate come into contact.
Nevertheless, the alignment precision remains limited, because the necessary clearance between the screw and the threading occurs laterally between each flank and the opposite housing side.
It is possible to thrust the plate forward in order to position it in the desired corner of the housing. However, the manual alignment of the plate is sometimes difficult to achieve, and there is the possibility of a positioning error.